Who's The Dumbest Of Them All?
by Determined Artist
Summary: Joey, Jaden, and Yuma are Slifers and they're making up they a test they fail on with Dr. Crowler there to keep an eye on them. Let's see how long before our three favorite duelist starts driving Crowler Crazy.


"Alright students, is everyone ready?" asked girly looking, male teacher called Dr. Crowler, to three Slifers sitting in the first row of seats.

"Uh, I have question Teach?" One of the Slifer trio, a brown hair boy named Jaden Yuki replied.

"Huh?"

"Why we here again?" It was at this moment that the teacher let out a growl and respond.

"I already told you Jaden, you three are here because you each failed your last test and you have make them up!"

"Jeez, I was only asking?"

"Hphm, this exam doesn't seem that though to me." Another one of the Slifer team, a sandy blond, Joey spoken up as he had one foot on his desk and leaned on a chair before setting the chair down and raised up with a passionate, yet cocky smile. "He, he. I will aced this exam, no problem!"

"Yeah; you tell him." The last of the Slifers and the youngest, a mostly black, spikey hair boy, named Yuma Tsukamo, commented with a thumps up and grin.

"Yeah;"

Dr. Crowler soon let out another slightly louder growl. "Silence. You three will all be expelled, if I had anything to say about it!" Trio backed away a bit in fear before relaxing their muscles and breathing sigh of relief soon after. Once Crowler the teens their test and Joey and Jaden got to work on theirs Yuma gotten an idea. He turned to his right and whispered.

 _"Hey, Ast-"_

"Hey, no using your duel sprit to cheat Mr. Tsukamo?!"

"What?! Come on Dr. Crolwer?!"

"No! You have to by the rules just like everyone else and that goes for you too Mr. Yuki."

"Aw, man!" The two sighed in unison.

"This is very unfortunate." The alien sprit, who was floating beside his dueling partner all this time, said as another sprit a brown fur ball sprit with angel wings floated besides the brown hair boy, Winged Kuribo with a concern look. Everything gotten back to the way it started after that. Some time passed, the tree were hard at work... well, hard at work as three students who tests are not their favorite task to do.

"Ugh, I can't do this!" Joey said as he rubbed his head with his hands a bit. "Say Crowler, I can I pay visit to the little boy's room?"

The girly teacher sighed and said "Fine, but I want to come after you are done?" before tossing the oldest of the Slifers a key.

"Sweet. Ha, ha, I don't worry teach, I'll be back in no time."

"You better." Dr. Crowler muttered. Just as Joey dashed out of the room, Yuma was regretting that he didn't sit next to the dirty blond: that way could have try to peak his test. After a good long while Joey came back. Just as he sat back in his chair, soft snore filled the room. Everyone looked to see Jaden lying face down his desk sleeping. Kuribo tried to wake his friend, however it didn't. "JADEN?!"

"What? Huh?" The dark hair teen shot up with wide eyes before looking to his sides a few times. "Ha, ha, oops. I guess I fell asleep their?" Just then, Jaden found the teacher in front of him with an irritated look.

"I expect more of out of someone who has been here the longest, Mr. Yuki."

"He, he, sorry teach."

"Hpm. Don't let it happen again. Now as for all of you, get back to work!" As serval more minutes gone by all the Slifers gotten stuck on quite a bit of questions, including Joey and Yuma rubbed their hands through their heads. Winged Kuribo tried to help Jaden by cheering him on, which his partner was thankful for, but he sure whished Kuribo was allowed to help him at this moment. Astral on the other hand tried to give his friend some advice, though tried to ignore him. All of the sudden, a growl came from Yuma's stomach.

"Man I 'am starving."

"Yeah; Hey teach, let's stop and eat?"

"Yeah; he, he. Now you're talking!"

"Silence! You're not going anywhere until you make up those test!" At that moment, all three boys groaned. "But we're starving." The Sandy blonde whined. After that little distractions the test resumed. Several more minutes passed of quiet before Joey tried to sneak a peek at Jaden's test.

"Mr. Wheeler?!"

"Whaaaa?!"

"Now Mr. Wheeler, if don't know the answered to the questioned THEN JUST SCRIBBLE DOWN WHATEVER?!"

"Ahhhh! Yes sir." As the test continued, Joey tried a few more times, but gotten nothing except more yelling from the teacher. Yuma also tried a few times, but gotten the same treatment as the eldest Slifer. By the time the trio finished, they surprised Crowler quite a bit.

"See'ya Teach!"

"Hold it?!" The girly man command that made the three teens to stopped and looked back at him. "You three are not going until I check over test."

"But?"

"No buts, you three could sit through few more minutes." At that moment, all the Slifers groaned at the same time once again before they dragged themselves back to their seats. The teacher took one of the test and after a few seconds of looking he immediately slammed the paper on his desk and said "Get your luck on?! You took this off of Jaden's catchphrase!"

"Hey, I don't have a catch phrase." Joey defended himself.

"Jaden?!"

Uh, yeah?"

"The answered to: explained the effects of magic card of Tsunami Is not a badly drawn doodle of a cheeseburger."

"Come on Crowler, I was hungry Teach." Crowler grunted a bit before turning his attention the youngest student.

"Yuma?! You won't have seven-hundred when you get hit by an attack of four-thousand life points, only having three-thousand life points. After a bit more naming of few more damn things wrong, the teacher asked the brown hair Slifer. "You can't summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon on to the filed without a sacrifice."

"Hm, I don't see what's wrong with that? I've done the same thing."

"That was when the game was starting out, you Slacker!"

"Eh, details, details. Look Doc. I played duel monster for a long time, I a lot of these answerers."

"Oh really? Then would tell me HOW IS IT, THAT ALMOST EVERY ANWESRED THAT YOU GOT RIGHT IS WHAT THE FEMALE MONSTERS ARE WEARING?!"

"He, he, its simple Doc. They have nice outfits."

"Yeah." both of Joey's friends cheered. It was this moment that Doc. Crowler wanted to bang his head on his desk about fifty times. In times like this, he questioned why in the hell, he still kept his job.


End file.
